El Príncipe de Transilvania
by Michelg22702
Summary: La noche en la que Ingeras el hijo de Vlad Tepes fue coronado príncipe, una malvada reina llamada Ravenna, le pregunto a su espejo quien era la mas hermosa, y el espejo le respondió, que Ingeras en un futuro se casara y tendrá una hija, la cual será mas poderosa que Ravenna, (Blanca Nieves no está incluida en este fic solo Ravenna y el cazador).
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de Ingeras el hijo de Vlad, esto es según yo lo que paso con Ingeras después de la muerte de sus padres, bueno, madre.

EL PRÍNCIPE DE TRANSILVANIA.

CAPITULO 1.

Había una vez, dos reinos muy lejanos.

Uno, estaba gobernado por un príncipe, llamado Vlad Tepes.

Y en el otro reino, era gobernado por una reina malvada, llamada Ravenna.

Que tienen que ver estos dos reinos?, o estos dos gobernantes?, pues nada... por ahora.

Si el corazón es lo bastante fuerte. Pensaba Ingeras.

El alma renacerá, con cada nuevo dia, vida tras vida, época tras época, para siempre. Pensaba Ingeras.

Mientras Ingeras estaba siendo coronado príncipe de Tranzilvania, su padre, el príncipe Vlad, fue despertado de la muerte por Skelgim, su sirviente.

Apareció una imagen en las nubes con la imagen de Vlad, y después, la imagen del castillo de Ravenna.

Ravenna entra en una habitación, y se acerca a un espejo de oro.

Espejo, espejo, dime una cosa, que mujer en este mundo, es la mas hermosa?. Decía Ravenna.

El hombre en el espejo se despego de el, y se acerco a Ravenna.

Tu mi reina, eres la mas hermosa, pero no por mucho...en Targoviste, Tranzilvania, hay un niño príncipe, y cuando ese niño crezca, contraerá matrimonio, y tendrá una hija, esa niña, no sera mas hermosa, pero si mas poderosa que tu. Afirmo el espejo.

Ravenna miro a otro lado con frialdad.

Se lo que piensa, y por eso, debo decirle, que tenga mucho cuidado, el padre del niño, sigue vivo, vigilando a su hijo desde la distancia, el es mas fuerte y poderoso que usted, si usted le hace daño, a ese pequeño, su padre el príncipe, la cazara, y la destruirá. Continuo el espejo.

Y la futura esposa del niño... ¿quien es?. Pregunta Ravenna disimulando temor.

Su hija, mi señora. Dijo el espejo, y se volvió a unir a la pared.

Ravenna salio del castillo, y se dirigió al pueblo a buscar a su hija.

En el mercado de la ciudad, estaba una niña, de espaldas, comprando manzanas sin molestar a nadie.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí _._ Dijo un niño a los demás que andaban con el.

Una niña que esta perdida. Dijo otro. Y todos ríen.

Déjenme en paz, y no saldrán lastimados. Dijo la niña volteando hacia ellos.

Pero todos ellos solo se burlaron de ella.

1, 2, 3, 4, ¡ja ya!. Gritaba la niña mientras hacia movimientos de kárate.

El niño que estaba en medio de los demás se acerco a ella y la tomo por el amarre de la capa.

Ni siquiera lo pienses.

La niña le quito la mano y se la doblo, le dio una patada en el estomago, dio una vuelta de estrella por encima de el, se quito su capa, el niño trato de golpearla por detrás pero ella tomo su mano y le amarro ambas manos a la espalda con su capa, y se sentó sobre el. Todos los demás niños se quedaron con la boca abierta.

¿¡QUE ESTAN MIRANDO?!. Les grito la niña molesta.

¡LARGO DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIEREN TERMINAR IGUAL!. Dijo y los ahuyento ladrando como perro.

Cuando todos se fueron, apareció una mujer encapuchada.

Usted no es su madre cierto?. La niña se paro y señalo al niño.

No, soy la tuya. Dijo Ravenna quitándose la capucha.

Mama?, que haces aquí?. Pregunto la niña extrañada.

Mejor dicho que haces tu aquí?. Pregunto Ravenna evitando su pregunta.

Que no es obvio. Dijo la niña apuntando al niño.

Si creo que lo es. Dijo Ravenna mirándolo de reojo.

Y que haces aquí?. Vuelve y pregunta la niña.

Quiero que me acompañes, al prado, a buscar flores. Dijo Ravenna sonriendo.

Tu buscando flores?. Dijo la niña extrañada.

No puedo divertirme con mi hija?. Dijo Ravenna dando un paso al frente.

Bien, pero antes, que hacemos con el?. Dijo apuntando al niño.

Tu fuiste quien lo puso así, tu di que hacer. Le dijo Ravenna a su hija.

La niña se acerco a el y le dijo.

Te voy a liberar, pero prométeme que no molestaras a nadie nunca. El niño afirmo con la cabeza, y la niña lo libero, al hacerlo el salio corriendo en dirección contraria.

Nos vamos?. Pregunta Ravenna.

Si. dijo ella insegura.

La hija de Ravenna estaba tirada en el suelo del campo de flores sangrando por la nariz, pero una sombra se para frente a ella.

Esto no terminara así descuida. Se pone a su nivel y le acaricia la cabeza.

Sin importar lo que haga tu madre...tu te casaras con mi hijo, en un futuro. El hombre toco su pecho con su dedo indice y el segundario, cerro sus ojos, y a los minutos la niña respiraba de nuevo, abrió los ojos por un segundo y vio todo borroso, luego los volvió a cerrar.

Ven. Cargo a la niña hasta un lugar donde Ravenna jamas pudiera encontrarla, con una vieja amiga suya llamada, Baba Yaga.


	2. Capitulo 2

– Vlad se dirigió a un pantano, en lo profundo de el, hay una casa o una cabaña mas bien, Vlad se para en la puerta y entra como si nada.

– Al entrar ve a una chica jugando con lo que parece ser un mapa, la chica alza la vista cuando lo ve entrar a el.

– Vlad Drácula. Dijo ella sonriéndole amistosamente.

– Sabia que tarde o temprano el destino te traería directo hacia mi. Afirmo ella parándose de donde estaba.

– Hola, Samaria! Podía verte perfecto desde donde estabas. Dijo Vlad nervioso.

– Que mal por que yo no. Dijo ella acercándose a el.

– Oye has a visto a tu madre?. Pregunta Vlad dando un paso atrás.

– No, no la he visto, pero, yo puedo atenderte. Dijo ella dando un paso al frente mientras sus manos subían por su camisa.

– Tal vez pero, necesito a tu madre en serio. Afirmo Vlad todavía nervioso.

– Quien es la niña?. Dijo Samaria mirando lo que el traía en sus brazos.

– Ella es la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Dijo Vlad para después rodearla.

– Esta sangrando?. Pregunta ella extrañada.

– Ahora te dedicas a matar niñas Vlad?. Pregunta ella sarcástica.

– No, ya estaba así cuando la encontré. Dijo Vlad poniendo a la niña sobre una mesa.

– De acuerdo y, que servicios, necesitas?. Dijo Samaria en un tono sensual y rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos.

– Que traigas a tu madre ayudaría mucho, gracias. Dijo Vlad apartándose de ella.

– Yo solo espero, un buen pago por eso. Samaria se acerco a el y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– ¡SAMARIA!. Se escucho un grito al otro lado de la habitación.

– Si madre?. Respondió ella y quito sus brazos de Vlad de mala gana.

– Déjalo en paz hija, ya sabes que a el solo le interesa una sola persona. Dijo ella para después mirar sonriente a Vlad. Samaria se fue a otra habitación no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Vlad.

– Perdón por eso. Dijo Baba yaga apoyada en una mesa junto a Vlad.

– No te disculpes, ella es así con todos ¿no?. Pregunto Vlad mas tranquilo.

– Aja claro. Dijo Baba yaga sin convencerse a si misma de su afirmación. Vlad la miro extrañado.

– Bueno, mi buen amigo sangre fría, dime que tienes para mi. Dijo Baba yaga señalando el asiento junto a ella.

– Esa niña que esta alla. Dijo Vlad señalándola.

– Que pasa con ella?. Pregunta Baba yaga mirándola.

– Ella sera la futura esposa de mi hijo. Afirmo Vlad.

– Un poco jóvenes ¿no crees?. Dijo Baba yaga riéndose.

– Aun no, en diez años ellos se casaran y tendrán una hija, pero esa niña, sera mas poderosa que la reina Ravenna. Afirmo Vlad bajando un poco la voz.

– Mas poderosa que Ravenna. Dijo Baba yaga pensativa.

– Baba yaga tomo unos huesos rotos que estaban en su mesa, y les susurro.

– El peor temor de Ravenna es?. Y después los soltó en la mesa, los huesos formaron un nombre "NEFERA".

– Baba yaga cerro los ojos y vio.

– _Es una niña majestad. Baba yaga vio en su visión... a la niña después de haber dado a luz, a la futura princesa de Transilvania._

– _Y ahora que quieres que sea?. Pregunta Nefera a su hija._

– _Quiero tener un hermano. Dijo la niña tocando el vientre abultado de su madre._

– Baba yaga abrió los ojos y respiro profundo.

– Estas bien?. Pregunta Vlad preocupado.

– Si, lo vi, se a que te refieres. Dijo Baba yaga acomodándose en su asiento.

– Ese. Dijo Baba yaga señalando el nombre en la mesa.

– Es el nombre de esa niña. Dijo señalando a la niña dormida.

– Ella es Nefera, es la hija de Ravenna, la única que tiene, ella y tu hijo se casaran y tendrán una hija, y luego un hijo, la niña que tendrán no solo sera mas poderosa que Ravenna, sera, la princesa Phoenix. Afirmo Baba yaga.

– Quien es Phoenix?. Pregunto Vlad confundido.

– Phoenix, significa Fénix, son aves mitológicas, que se pensaba que estaban extintas desde hace milenios, según cuentan, esas aves no podían morir siendo quemadas, el calor no les hacia ningún daño en lo absoluto, de hecho, nacían del fuego, y cuando morían, renacían de sus cenizas. Afirmo Baba yaga muy segura.

– Y mi futura nieta, es como la... no lo se... la forma humana de... una de esas aves?. Pregunta Vlad sin creerlo.

– Si exacto, tu hijo y esa niña serán quienes la traigan al mundo... deberías estar orgulloso de el. Dijo Baba yaga sonriente.

– Serán iguales a la arena y el agua. Afirmo Baba yaga.

– La arena y el mar?. Dice Vlad aun confundido.

– Así es...esa niña, es igual al mar... nada dócil, inquieta, igual de hermosa, indomable y tenaz. Dijo Baba yaga haciendo un reconocimiento completo de la niña.

– Y tu hijo, mi querido sangre fría... es igual que la arena... dócil, pacifico, igual de tranquilo, flexible e indestructible. Afirmo Baba yaga haciendo un reconocimiento completo del hijo de Vlad.

– A que te refieres con indestructible?. Pregunta Vlad intrigado.

– Me refiero a que, una vez que a tu hijo se le imponga una forma de ser, quiero decir según tu y tu esposa lo hayan criado, ya nadie podrá quitarle ese comportamiento. Afirmo Baba yaga terminando su explicación.

– Antes de que Baba Yaga pudiera decir otra cosa, unos aldeanos llegaron tirando su puerta a golpes.

– Habré la puerta bruja!. Grito uno de los aldeanos.

– Yaga?. Dijo Vlad preocupado.

– No te preocupes yo me encargo. Dijo Baba yaga parándose rápidamente de su asiento.

– Tu ve por mi hija y la niña ahora!. Dijo Baba yaga susurrando. Vlad decidió obedecerla y se dirigió al cuarto de Samaria.

– Bruja abre la puerta!. Grito el anciano.

– Tranquilizate anciano!, soy solo una solterona con su hija pasando una tranquila noche!. Dijo Baba yaga reteniendo la puerta.

– Justo cuando Vlad llego con Samaria.

– Abre la puerta!. Grito el hombre.

– Yaga?. Llamo Vlad.

– Vlad no es buen momento ahora. Dijo Baba yaga.

– La escoba. Dijo el apuntando a una escoba al final de la habitación acumulando polvo.

– Si y eso que?.

– Eres una bruja no puedes hechizarla para que vuele?.

– Los hombres del pueblo derrumbaron la puerta, y se encontraron a Baba yaga montando su escoba con la niña en sus brazos.

– Hasta la vista señores. Dijo ella. Vlad cargo a Samaria y los cuatro se fueron volando.

– Demonios!. Dijo el hombre frustrado.

– Los cuatro se detuvieron en la profundidad de un bosque.

– Creo que los perdimos. Dijo Baba yaga.

– Eso parece. Dijo Vlad.

– Tengo miedo, podrías abrazarme. Le dijo Samaria a Vlad.

– Cariño!, tu eres una bruja ¿si?, la oscuridad es tu amiga no tu enemiga amor, ahora toma a la niña y ve para alla, haz una fogata o lo que se te ocurra. Le dijo Baba yaga a su hija apartándola de el, Samaria disgustada obedeció a su madre.

– Te debo una por eso. Dijo Vlad como una broma.

– Te diría que me debes tres pero, tu fuiste el de la idea de hechizar la escoba así que...me debes dos.

– Dos?, dos por que?.

– Una, por Samaria, y la otra (Baba Yaga mira a ambos lados), por esto.

– Baba Yaga llevo a Vlad a lo profundo del bosque, se sentaron en un tronco hueco, y volvió a su explicación.

– Como te iba diciendo... para tu suerte, tu y tu esposa criaron a tu hijo para ser un excelente príncipe, el su futura esposa y tu nieta cambiaran al mundo. Dijo Baba yaga como un cumplido a Ingeras y a su futura familia.

– Siempre pone a los demás por encima de el. Dijo Vlad melancólico.

– Hiciste lo impensable para protegerlos a ambos, para mi valió la pena todo tu esfuerzo. Dijo Baba yaga sobando su hombro.

– Crees que puedas despertar a la niña?. Pregunta Vlad entristecido, no quería hablar mas de ese tema.

– Por supuesto. Respondió Baba yaga parándose del tronco.

– Samaria hija!, trae a la niña!. Grito Baba Yaga.

– Aquí!. Grito Samaria del otro lado.

– Baba Yaga tomo a la niña, la puso en el regazo de Vlad y le susurro algo al oído, cuando Baba yaga se alejo de su oído, la niña despierta.

– Donde estoy?, ¿Por que no recuerdo nada?. Pregunta la niña.

– Yo borre tu memoria, hay unos recuerdos que no quiero que recuerdes. Dijo Baba yaga.

– Y quien es usted para hacer eso?. Dijo la niña un poco molesta.

– Yo soy tu tía Yaga, tu madre murió hace mucho tiempo, y te dejo a mi cargo. Dijo Baba yaga mintiéndole a la niña.

– Así?. Pregunta la niña confundida.

– Si, pero ahora tu debes descansar. Vlad acomodo a la niña en sus piernas y en poco rato ella se queda dormida.

– Por que le borraste la memoria?. Dijo Vlad en voz baja pero preocupado.

– Por que solo así estará a salvo de Ravenna, si esa niña no recuerda que Ravenna es su madre, Ravenna seguirá creyendo que su hija esta muerta. Afirmo Baba yaga.

– Mientras que ella lo crea. Dijo Vlad para si mismo.

– Yaga, dime que mi hijo va a estar bien. Vlad le pide a ella.

– No puedo asegurarte nada, Ravenna es muy escurridiza, cuando ella quiere algo casi siempre lo consigue. Afirmo Baba yaga temerosa.

– Debo regresar a Transilvania para proteger a mi hijo.

– NO, Vlad tu ya trajiste a la niña hasta aca, ahora es tu deber protegerla.

– Y quien cuidara de mi hijo?. Dijo Vlad en la desesperación.

– Averigüemos. Dijo Baba yaga, y saco sus huesos del bolsillo de su vestido.

– El hijo de...Drácula!. Dijo y soltó sus huesos.

EL PRÍNCIPE DE TRANZILVANIA.


	3. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

– Mi hija a muerto. Dijo Ravenna.

– No siente remordimiento por ello?. Le pregunta el espejo.

– Tal vez, por un lado ella era mi hija, toda la familia que yo tenia... pero por otro lado ella seria la que traería al mundo a la niña que me destruiría, así que, la extrañare, pero no sentiré remordimiento por ello. Dijo Ravenna con frialdad.

– Majestad... sin importar lo que suceda, esos niños encontraran la forma de estar juntos, inclusive, vencer, a la muerte. Afirmo el espejo.

– Nefera tiene una parte de mis poderes, no me sorprendería que ahora mismo estuviese respirando, pero, el niño no heredo los poderes de su padre, por lo tanto, esta indefenso. Dijo y se acerco al espejo.

– Espejo, espejo, no te escondas, que debo hacer, para que mis enemigos corran?. Le pregunto Ravenna al espejo.

– El espejo nuevamente se desprendió y se acerco a Ravenna.

– La niña, sera engendrada, por su hija, y el niño príncipe de Tranzilvania, ya...mataste, a tu hija, ahora, deberás hacer lo mismo, con el niño. Le dijo el espejo.

– La reina sonrió maliciosamente de nuevo.

– Pero de nuevo debo pedirle que tenga cuidado. Dijo el espejo sin concluir.

– Su padre ya lo se, si le hago algo malo al niño el me destruirá. Dijo Ravenna fastidiada.

– No es solo eso. Afirmo el espejo.

– A que te refieres?. Pregunto Ravenna interesada.

– A medida que ese niño, valla experimentando raros sucesos en su vida, descubrirá, una gran fuerza, dentro de el. Afirmo el espejo con algo de misterio.

– Que quieres decir con eso?. Pregunto Ravenna disimulando temor.

– Solo diré que ese niño, tiene corazón de león, y el alma de un fénix, renacerá, de entre las cenizas. Afirmo el espejo sin querer revelar mas detalles.

\- ¿Cuál es ese niño?. Wonder Rávena tener miedo.

– Quiere que esa niña nazca o no?. Pregunto el espejo cambiando de tema.

– Eso no responde la pregunta que te hice, pero no quiero tener que lidiar con esa carga en un futuro. Dijo Ravenna con disgusto.

– Tendrás que asesinar, a su padre. Afirmo el espejo desapareciendo otra vez.

– Ravenna se dirigió al centro de la habitación, y comenzó a hablar en otro idioma, al concluir su conjuro, sombras tenebrosas aparecieron en la habitación a su alrededor.

– Quiero que vallan a Tirgoviste Transilvania, al castillo Drácula, maten, al actual príncipe de Transilvania, y para asegurarme, de que cumplieron mi mandato, me traerán su corazón, aquí dentro. Dijo Ravenna mostrándole a las sombras una caja con una espada atravesando un corazón.

– Una de las sombras tomo y convirtió la caja en una sombra, después todas se dirigieron a Tranzilvania.

– Targoviste, Tranzilvania, en el castillo Drácula, se encontraba el príncipe Ingeras, plácidamente dormido en su cama, cuando en eso...sintió una mano en su boca.

– Ingeras enseguida abrió los ojos y vio a Lusian, el amigo clérigo de su padre.

– Shh!. No digas nada y sígueme. Le dijo Lusian a Ingeras.

– Estaban en el pasillo llegando a las escaleras, pero Ingeras tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaba.

– Que sucede Lusian?, hay problemas?, son los turcos?. Preguntaba Ingeras sin parar.

– Esto no tiene nada que ver con los turcos. Dijo Lusian y ambos bajaron por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la salida, Lusian subió a Ingeras a un caballo.

– Vamos sube. Le dijo Ingeras a Lusian.

– Yo no iré contigo. Fue lo único que Lusian le dijo a Ingeras.

– Que?, y por que?. Pregunta Ingeras preocupado.

– Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Dijo Lusian.

– Lo se, estuve hay cuando el te lo dijo. Dijo Ingeras sintiéndolo.

– Ingeras, escúchame, debes escapar al bosque, a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarte, no puedes detenerte, no hasta que salga el sol. Le advirtió Lusian.

– Al menos dime que me persigue?. Dijo Ingeras angustiado.

– No puedo decírtelo, estarás mas a salvo si no lo sabes. Afirmo Lusian, y dejo ir al caballo.

– Lusian se dio la vuelta, y vio que las sombras lo rodeaban.

– Ingeras podía ver a distancia el amanecer, lo que no vio, fue que su caballo se tropezó con algo y ambos cayeron al piso, Ingeras logro salir de debajo de su caballo e intento ayudarlo.

– ¡quedate quieto!, ¡solo voy a ayudarte!. Su caballo estaba herido, y no podía pararse.

– El caballo le hacia señales para que el siguiera adelante.

– Perdón, lo siento. Dijo Ingeras y siguió corriendo en la misma dirección.

– Ingeras siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un acantilado, desde el cual se podía ver el humo y la luz de una fogata.

– ¡OIGAN, AQUÍ, MIREN, POR FAVOR!. Gritaba Ingeras acercándose cada vez mas a la pendiente, el acantilado donde estaba de repente se rompió, Ingeras callo al piso estando inconsciente.

– Ingeras despertó en el suelo con golpes leves, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la fogata.

– Hola?. Decía el niño.

– Hay alguien hay?. Pregunto sin ver a nadie a la distancia.

– Pero sin que el lo supiera, una chica detrás de el espera a que voltee y con un rápido movimiento los derriba e Ingeras cae al suelo.

– Como me encontraste?. Pregunto la chica amenazándolo con un arma.

– Venia huyendo, pero mi caballo se tropezó y callo, tuve que abandonarlo y seguir corriendo. Respondió Ingeras asustado.

– Huyendo de que?. Antes de que Ingeras pudiera responder a su pregunta. Un aullido macabro se escucho a la distancia.

– Ven!. Le dijo la chica levantándolo rápidamente del piso.

– Corre!. Le dijo y ambos corrieron montaron en el caballo de la chica, directo al amanecer.

– Quien eres?, por que te persiguen?. Le preguntaba la chica al frente del caballo.

– Me llamo Ingeras Tepes, y no tengo idea de que es lo que me persigue. Afirmo el niño asustado.

– Ya casi llegamos. Dijo la chica tratando de calmarlo.

– Cabalgaron durante unas horas, hasta que llegaron a una zona desconocida de Tranzilvania.

– Donde estamos?. Pregunto Ingeras sobre el caballo.

– En mi ciudad. Le respondió la chica.

– Llegaron hasta un lago, donde los sorprendieron unas mujeres con las caras tapadas.

– Quienes son?, que hacen aquí?. Pregunto una de ellas.

– Mi nombre es Serena Raven, y el es Ingeras Tepes, venimos a ver a la gobernadora. Afirmo la chica con voz decidida.

– Pueden subir, pero dejen el caballo aquí. Dijo la mujer dejándolos subir a una canoa.

– Ambos subieron a el no tan elaborado bote, y se dirigieron a una ciudad olvidada de Tranzilvania.

– Hemos llegado. Dijo la misma mujer apuntando hacia un pequeño muelle.

– Los dos desembarcaron, y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad.

– Hay que entrar aquí. Dijo Serena entrando junto con Ingeras a una tienda de campaña toda de dorado. Serena fue la primera en entrar y decir.

– Madre. Le dijo Serena a la única mujer dentro de la tienda.

– Serena. La mujer se alegra de ver a su hija hasta que ve a Ingeras.

– Quien es el?. Dijo apuntándolo con un cuchillo.

– El es Ingeras Tepes. Dijo Serena presentándolo.

– Tepes?, ese era el apellido del príncipe Vlad...y tu, te pareces mucho a su esposa, la princesa Mirena. Dijo nuevamente apuntando con un cuchillo hacia el, después pone el cuchillo en su barbilla.

– Puede que yo sea hijo de ambos. Dijo Ingeras espantado.

– Bienvenido a Kirta príncipe Ingeras. Dijo la madre de Serena sonriéndole amablemente.

– Gracias. Dijo Ingeras en el alivio.

– Por que no me esperas afuera Ingeras, voy en un momento. Dijo Serena con la mano en su hombro.

– Claro. Afirmo Ingeras, para luego irse.

– Como lo sacaste del castillo y lo trajiste aquí?. Pregunto su madre impresionada.

– Yo no lo saque de ningún lado, lo encontré en el bosque. Afirmo Serena.

– Que?. Dijo su madre extrañada.

– Y se pone mejor, venia escapando...(puso Las manos en la mesa frente a ella), de las sombras de Ravenna.

– A su madre se le cae un cuchillo al piso para abrir bien los ojos.

– Que...que dijiste, Serena?. Dijo su madre espantada.

– Como lo escuchaste, las sombras de Ravenna lo están persiguiendo. Repitió Serena.

– Tienes que llevártelo de aquí, lo antes posible. Dijo su madre aun en estado de shock.

– Si, si, descuida, mañana por la mañana lo ayudare a regresar a su castillo. Le explica a su madre.

– Preferiría que fuera ahora mismo pero...el es todo el gobernante que le queda al resto de Tranzilvania...debemos ayudarlo, sin importar lo arriesgado que sea. Afirmo la madre.

– Afuera de la tienda Ingeras escuchaba su conversación, y sonrió para si mismo. Sintió los pasos de Serena aproximándose y se separo de la tienda.

– Bien, pasaras la noche aquí. Dijo Serena.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

– (mientras tanto en los dominios de Ravenna).

– Majestad?. Dijo un guardia.

– Mataron al muchacho?. Pregunto Ravenna.

– No majestad, el niño huyo al bosque, pero encontramos a quien ¡lo ayudo!. Dijo para después empujar a Lusian al centro de la habitación.

– Así que usted, interfirió con ¡mis!, asuntos. Dijo Ravenna enojada.

– Que quiere con el?, de que le puede servir ese niño?. Le pidió Lusian a la reina malvada.

– No es el niño ¿entiende?, es su descendencia, su pequeño príncipe tendrá una hija, y esa hija sera mas hermosa que yo, y obviamente eso no lo puedo permitir. Dijo Ravenna igual.

– Todo por eso?. Pregunto Lusian confundido.

– Obviamente usted no lo entiende, ¡sácalo de aquí!, no quiero verlo otra vez. Le ordeno Ravenna al guardia.

– Si majestad. Dijo el guardia y se llevo a Lusian a algún calabozo oscuro.

– Espejo, espejo, dime en donde, el se encuentra ahora?. Le dijo Ravenna a su espejo.

– En Kirta, una región apartada de Tranzilvania, esta con una muchacha, tal parece que ella lo protegerá. Le dijo el espejo mostrándole una imagen en la que Serena aparece charlando con Ingeras.

– ¡Phin!. Llamo Ravenna a su mas fiel cazador.

– Llamaste, hermana?. Pregunta Phin.

– Tráeme, a ese niño, y mata...a la chica que esta con el. Dijo apuntando hacia la imagen en el espejo.

– El sonrió maliciosamente y se retiro.

– (mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tranzilvania).

– ¡abran la puerta!. Grito un hombre desde dentro de las murallas de una fortaleza.

– En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, apareció un muchacho sobre un caballo blanco.

– (el muchacho tenia el cabello negro, los ojos celeste, la piel blanca, y aparentaba tener menos edad de la que tenia).

– Padre. Dijo el muchacho desmontando.

– Hijo. Dijo su padre acercándose a el. Y ambos se abrazaron.

– Te olvidaste de mi?. Pregunto una mujer peliroja parada detrás de ellos.

– Claro que no madre. Corrió y abrazo a su madre.

– Hay malas noticias. Dijo su padre abrazándolo de los hombros.

– Que, que paso?. Dijo el muchacho mirando a su madre luego a su padre.

– El príncipe de Tranzilvania desapareció anoche. Afirmo su madre.

– Que?, y como?. Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

– No sabemos, nuestro espía no nos dio detalles de nada. Dijo su padre guiñándole un ojo.

– Debo ir a buscarlo. Dijo el muchacho hiendo hacia su caballo.

– Que?!. Reclamo su madre.

– Odrian?, ¡Odrian!. Grito su padre.

– Que?. Pregunto el sin querer cambiar su decisión.

– Las sombras de Ravenna lo perseguían. Afirmo su padre en la preocupación.

– Edgard abrió los ojos como nunca...pero después sacudió la cabeza en negación.

– No me importa, debo ayudarlo, es nuestro príncipe. Afirmo Edgard listo para irse.

– No podemos perder a mas hombres hijo. Dijo su madre para ver si cambiaba de opinión.

– Entonces iré solo. Dijo el.

– Y no perdemos a nuestro único hijo. Dijo su padre sin querer dejarlo ir.

– No me esperen. Dijo y después de dirigió hacia el bosque.

– (de nuevo en Kirta).

– Lamento no tener otra cama para ti, y ni loca dormiré en el piso con este frió. Dijo Serena al lado de Ingeras.

– Gracias. Dijo Ingeras.

– Por que?. Pregunto confundida Serena.

– Por todo. Dijo Ingeras. Serena le sonrió.

– Listo para dormir hombrecito?. Le pregunto ella.

– No lo se. Dijo el mirando el techo.

– Y por que?. Pregunto ella.

– Siempre suelo tener pesadillas... sobre mi padre y mi madre. Dijo Ingeras con tristeza.

– Y yo sobre mi padre. Dice Serena.

– Tu padre?. Pregunta Ingeras mirándola.

– Veras, mi padre murió cuando yo aun no había nacido... fue a suplir a mi madre en una batalla, y el líder del ejercito contrario... lo decapito. Dijo Serena con tristeza.

– Eso es terrible. Afirmo Ingeras.

– Si, por lo menos tu si conociste a tu padre en persona, yo solo escucho, historias y leyendas sobre el. Dijo Serena igual.

– Mi padre al igual que el tuyo fue un héroe. Afirmo Ingeras. Serena lo miro interesada.

– Pero aveces el mundo no necesita otro héroe, aveces, lo que necesita, es un monstruo. Afirmo Ingeras.

– Y tu crees que sabes lo que es ser un monstruo?. Le pregunta Serena.

– Me hago una idea... recordando... todo por lo que paso mi padre, todo para nada. Dijo Ingeras con tristeza.

– Para nada no. Le contesto Serena.

– Tu aun sigues aquí ¿o no?. Dijo Serena pasando su mano por su cabello hasta su mejilla.

– No fue por nada. Le aseguro Serena.

– Nunca tuve una hermana mayor. Le dijo Ingeras.

– Ni yo uno menor. Le dijo Serena.

– Podemos serlo?. Le pregunto Ingeras sinceramente.

– Claro que si, príncipito. Le dijo Serena sacudiendo su cabello.

– Ahora duerme. Le dijo Serena para cerrar sus ojos, y el iso lo mismo.

– Al rato después de unas cuantas horas, una flecha en llamas callo en la habitación, lo cual despertó Serena.

– Ingeras!, Ingeras despierta!, corre!. Le gritaba Serena, hasta que por fin Ingeras despertó, afuera de la tienda, los gritos de la demás gente eran escuchados en todas partes.

– Corran como ratas!. Grito Phin a la gente temerosa.

– Phin vio a Ingeras junto con Serena saliendo de la tienda.

– Ya te tengo. Apunto con una ballesta hacia la cabeza de Ingeras.

– Disparo la flecha, pero Serena saco la espada que tenia, y corto la flecha en dos. (guao).

– La gente de la aldea, se embarcaban en los botes para escapar, Ingeras y Serena tomaron el suyo también.

– Serena!. Llamo su madre, para que la ayudara.

– Quedate aquí!, no me tardo!. Dijo Serena, y se fue con su madre.

– Pero sin darse cuenta, uno de los oficiales de Ravenna, tomo a Ingeras por detrás y lo llevaba cargando.

– Serena!. grito Ingeras con todas sus fuerzas, Serena volteo y vio a su pequeño amigo, ser secuestrado por un monstruo de dos metros.

– Serena tomo su arco, y le apunto a la bestia.

– No vallas a fallar!. Le dijo su madre.

– Yo no fallo nunca!. Le afirmo Serena a su madre.

– Apunto y disparo, la flecha, dio justo en el blanco, en el pecho del hombre y junto a la cabeza de Ingeras.

– El hombre soltó a Ingeras, lo dejo caer de pie en el suelo, Ingeras quedo casi en shock, pero después el hombre callo de espaldas, e Ingeras reacciono.

– Serena corrió hacia el, lo tomo del brazo, pero antes de correr en dirección contraria, Ingeras la detuvo.

– Espera, debemos ayudarles!. Le decía Ingeras.

– Y lo haras!, regresa a salvo a tu castillo!, nosotros te estaremos esperando alla!. Le afirmo la madre de Serena.

– Ingeras decidió confiar en ella, y ambos corrieron hacia el monte, pero no se dieron cuenta de que dos oficiales de Ravenna los estaban siguiendo.

– Al amanecer, ellos ya habían llegado a un bosque, al igual que ambos oficiales, el que iba al frente, trato de tomar del pelo a Serena... pero un hacha perdida le dio justo en la cabeza tirándolo de su caballo.

– Y el muchacho Odrian apareció de la nada y golpeo al segundo guardia tirándolo del caballo, una vez en el piso lo mato, después volteo hacia Ingeras y Serena.

– No se quien seas, o de donde vengas, tan solo apartate!. Le advirtió Serena sacando su espada, poniéndola en su garganta y a Ingeras detrás de ella.

– Odrian quito la espada de su cuello y le sonrió a Ingeras.

– Tu debes ser Ingeras. Dijo Odrian arrodillándose a su nivel.

– Soy yo. Respondió el niño.

– Vengo aquí a protegerte. Aseguro Odrian.

– Pues llegas un poco tarde por que yo hacia eso. Dijo Serena molesta.

– Es un poco gruñona ¿no?. Pregunto Odrian a modo de burla.

– Y tu muy creído ¿no?. Dijo ella tratando de desquitarse.

– Van a pelear. Dijo Ingeras evitando una mártir.

– Que?. Respondieron ambos.

– Si siguen así van a pelear. Dijo nuevamente Ingeras.

– Tiene razón. Dijo Odrian mirando a Serena.

– Si, la tiene. Dijo ella guardando su espada.

– Los tres empezaron a caminar por el bosque, hasta que comenzó a dar hambre.

– Iré a recolectar. Dijo Ingeras.

– Bien pero no te alejes. Le dijo Serena apuntándolo con su espada.

– Si lo pones así. Dijo Ingeras sonriendo burlón.

– Serena y Odrian siguieron caminando.

– Es un gran chico, como gobernante y como persona. Afirmo Odrian.

– Así es, sin embargo descubrí, que no solo es eso lo que lo hace especial. Dijo Serena ocultando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

– Así y que es?. Dijo Odrian imitándola.

– Siempre he creído que los niños de cuna dorada son: malcriados, respondones, egoístas, entre otros... y cuando conocí a Ingeras, todo eso se fue al vacío, creo que el me iso ver a todos esos niños, con otros ojos... Definitivamente para mi, eso es lo que lo hace especial. Dijo Serena sinceramente.

– Pienso que es bastante maduro para su edad, para mi eso lo hace especial también. Afirmo Odrian.

– En ese momento, fue cuando Odrian y Serena se dieron cuenta, que había al menos, una cosa en común entre ellos.

– Au!. Se escucho entre unos arbustos.

– Algo me dice que se corto con una rama o algo así. Dijo Odrian mirando entre los matorrales.

– Creo que iré a ver. Dijo Serena.

– No esta bien, iré yo. Dijo Odrian y metió la cabeza entre los arbustos.

– Serena siguió caminando pensativa, y así sin mas, sonríe para si misma.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 6.

\- Ingeras se mira su dedo con una pequeña cortada que estaba sangrando, se mete el dedo a la boca, y con la otramano golpea la rama por haberlo herido.

\- Ingeras sigue caminando por el bosque, buscando vallas, uvas, o manzanas, se saca el dedo de la boca, y dice para si mismo.

\- Algún día esto dejara de sangrarme?. Pregunto, y escucho un susurro detrás de el, volteopero no había nadie.

\- _Ingeras... Ingeras._ Decía el susurro detrás de el, Ingeras decidió seguir el extraño sonido.

\- Camino por todo el bosque, hasta estar ya muy lejos de sus amigos, se detuvo, estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar cuando...

\- Ingeras... Tepes. Escucho otra voz, miro a su izquierda, y vio un espejo de oro, se acerco a el y lo toco.

\- _Ingeras... Tepes._ Dijo el espejo.

\- Soy... Ingeras. Dijo el con miedo.

\- El espejo se desprendiò de donde estaba, tomando forma de una especie de cascada de oro, que le dijo.

\- Ingeras Tepes, el hijo de Vlad Tepes Drácula, y su señora esposa Mirena... tengo en frente de mi, a un niño muy valioso. le dijo el espejo, como un saludo.

\- Tu quieres saber, por que las sombras de Ravenna, quieren secuestrarte. Continuo el espejo.

\- Tu lo sabes?. Pregunto Ingeras crédulo.

\- Saberlo?, lamentablemente fui yo quien le dijo a Ravenna como eliminarte. Siguió el espejo.

\- Y por que hiciste algo así?.

\- Me temo que es mi obligación, todo lo que me pregunten, yo lo debo contestar. Le dijo el espejo, Ingeras miro al suelo.

\- Y si mal no lo recuerdo. Dijo el espejo, Ingeras volvió a verlo.

\- Tu hiciste una pregunta, y la respuesta es, anuda una venda a tu dedo, y dejara de sangrarte. Respondió el espejo a su duda.

\- Gracias, y... puedo hacerte otra pregunta?. Le dijo Ingeras temeroso al espejo.

\- Si puedes. Le dijo el espejo.

\- Por que Ravenna quiere matarme?. Ingeras pregunto.

\- Por que: los poderes que tiene Ravenna, están sujetos a su belleza... el dia en que halla alguien que sea amas hermosa que ella, Ravenna, perderá sus poderes. Le dijo el espejo.

\- Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?. Pregunto Ingeras confundido.

\- Tu, dentro de 10 años mas adelante, tendrás una hija, y esa hija, sera mas hermosa que Ravenna. Le aseguro el espejo.

\- Una hija?. Pregunto el crédulo.

\- El espejo estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando...

\- Ingeras!?. Llamo Odrian.

\- Que haces aquí tan lejos?. Pregunto el.

\- Nada yo solo, recolectaba. Dijo Ingeras volteando hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, y se dio cuenta de que el espejo ya no estaba.

\- Ven, hay que volver. Le dijo Odrian extendiéndole su mano.

\- Ingeras, Odrian y Serena, estaban durmiendo en unos sacos de dormir improvisados pero que los protegían del frío, en eso, Serena se despierta por hambre, y decide ir sola a buscar algo de comer. Buscaba entre árboles y arbustos, pero no encontraba ni una manzana, en eso escucha pasos detrás de ella, saca su cuchillo y da la vuelta rápidamente en eso se da cuenta de que era Odrian.

\- Tranquila, vengo en son de paz. Dijo Odrian alzando los brazos.

\- Tendrías que volver a nacer si quieres sorprenderme. Le afirmo Serena.

\- Claro, ¿que estas haciendo?. Le pregunta Odrian mirando por encima de su hombro.

\- Nada solo, busco que comer. Le dice ella.

\- Puedes comer esto. Le dice mostrándole una manzana.

\- Guao, ¿donde la encontraste?. Dice tomando la manzana.

\- Solo la encontré. Dice sin ponerle mucha importancia.

\- Por que me trajiste una manzana?. Le pregunta susurrando.

\- Por que te la mereces, después de haber protegido a Ingeras. Le afirma el.

\- Por que de repente eres tan amable conmigo?. Le pregunta a modo de investigación.

\- Puede que, me atraigas, un poco. Le dice el sincero.

\- Serena muerde la manzana, se acerca a el, pero Odrian mira la manzana, ella también lo hace, y ve que la manzana se pone negra y le sale pelo a su alrededor, era una manzana envenenada.


End file.
